Zombieland: Separated
by Cigarettes-and-Knives
Summary: This is the sequel to Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over! The gang is doing well until they find another survivor. Government cronies are running tests to make zombie/human hybrids! With many secrets soon to be revealed, what will happen!
1. All Is Well

Hey guys! Here's the next series! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I only own Roanoke and Detroit!

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 1: All Is Well

Roanoke sat on the edge of the bathtub, tapping her fingers on her thighs impatiently. She glanced at the clock. Waited. Glanced at the clock. Waited some more. She slammed her hands on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed the plastic stick that was sitting on the edge of the sink. Her eyes widened and she dropped the stick. She got on the floor and looked at it again. Her jaw dropped. She smiled and began to laugh. She laughed some more and ran a hand through her long, orange hair. She leaned up against the bathtub and rested her face in her hands. She smiled and a few small tears came to her eyes. She wanted this kid. She just wasn't sure that she wanted it in the middle of Zombieland.

**2 months later...**

Roanoke sat on the couch, writing in her journal.

_It's been 4 months since Tallahassee came back, y'know, when we thought he was dead. It's been only 2 months since I found out I was-._

"Whatcha writin'?" asked Tallahassee, leaning over the sofa and kissing Roanoke's neck. Roanoke slammed her book shut.

"Nothing!" she said nervously. Tallahassee scratched his jaw.

"Somethin' 'bout me in there?" he asked with a sly grin.

"You know the answer to that." Roanoke smirked, getting up from her seat. Tallahassee didn't know yet, she couldn't find a way to tell him and she was scared of how he'd react. Tallahassee got up as well.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked slyly, wrapping his arms around her waist. When his hands touched her stomach, Roanoke jumped and pulled away from his grasp.

"I-uh.. I'm going to go talk to Wichita." she mumbled before walking swiftly down the hall. Tallahassee stood in the living room, wondering what he did wrong.

Roanoke went into Wichita's room, slammed the door and leaned up against it. She let out an exasperated sigh and slid to the floor.

"I can't keep this up!" Roanoke groaned. Wichita smirked and looked up from the book she was reading.

"Nice to see you too. Now, what's the haps? Tal do somethin'?"

"No and yes! Argh! It's mostly my fault though! I brought it upon myself!"

"Okay, back up, what did I miss?" Wichita closed the book and sat down beside her orange-haired friend.

"About two months worth of crap."

"I have time." Roanoke sighed.

"Yeah, well I don't! Two more months and it will be completely obvious!"

"You're being to vague. What?"

"He'd only have to look at my stomach and then it will be all she wrote."

"What? You've been eating more donuts than usual?" Roanoke glared at her friend. Wichita raised her arms in defence.

"I'm..."

"Yeah, spit it out!" Wichita laughed. Roanoke rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she said with a bit of distaste.

Tallahassee was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his hat until he heard a squeal from Wichita's room. He got up to investigate. He put his ear up to the door and listened to Wichita throw a fit about something.

"No way! Really?"

"Really." he heard Roanoke mumble.

"I can't believe this!" Roanoke grunted in response. After a moment, Roanoke got tired of how enthused Wichita was.

"Wichita! It's not funny! I'm what? Twenty-three?"

"You turn twenty-four in a few weeks." Wichita pointed out.

"Whatever! I still think I'm too young for this! Especially in Zombieland!"

"Look, I knew a dude who was in the same situation as you... except, she was like, seventeen."

"What? I can barely imagine myself in the situation I'm in now! I feel terrible for teenagers that have to deal with it!"

"Exactly, look, I think you're just spazzed out 'cause we're in the middle of Zombieland. It'll be fine, I'll help you."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better." Roanoke laughed. Wichita punched her in the arm. Tallahassee wondered what they were talking about, he was about to go back into the living room until he heard something interesting.

"I dunno! Talla isn't that kind of guy! He's the lone ranger, the bad-ass one man band! I don't think he'd be up for something like that!"

"Well, if he loves you like I think he does, he'd be with you all the way. You know what your problem is? You worry too much!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we'll just see how all of this plays out."

"Psh, you won't any time soon if you don't freaking tell him!" Tallahassee ran back into the living room when he heard the girls get up and head to the door. He sat down and acted like he didn't hear anything, although he heard a lot. Roanoke was upset about something and it had to do with him. He didn't like that at all. If he did something to make her upset, he'd probably do something drastic. He really didn't want her upset and he really, really didn't want her upset with _him_. He was surprised at his thoughts. He didn't realize he cared about her so much. His thoughts ended when Wichita and Roanoke came into the room.

Roanoke avoided eye-contact with him and headed for the recliner. She grabbed the tv remote and a DVD and put the disk in the player.

"Guys! We're going to watch a movie!" Little Rock came bounding into the room, Columbus and Detroit followed.

"What are we watching?" asked Little Rock.

"Major Payne."

"Oh, I love that movie!" exclaimed Wichita.

"If he's still in there, he ain't happy!" Roanoke stole one of her favorite lines from the movie and Wichita laughed.

"Never heard of it." said Columbus.

"That's because you live under a rock, Columbo." giggled Roanoke.

"Yes, but he lives under our rock!" Wichita giggled as she snuggled Columbus. While Tallahassee was staring off into space, Wichita pointed to him and mouthed to Roanoke, 'get with your guy!' Roanoke flipped her off and pressed the play button on the remote.

"Someone's grumpy." Wichita said, laughing. Roanoke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Am not!"

"What made you grumpy?" asked Little Rock.

"Nothing!"

"Did someone make you mad?" asked Detroit.

"No! Look, guys, I am _not_ mad!"

"Sure seems like it." mumbled Little Rock.

"Shut up!" Roanoke growled.

"What are you, on your period?" asked Tallahassee, standing up, he didn't want her yelling at Little Rock like that.

"No!"

"She can't be." giggled Wichita. Roanoke stood up and pointed at Wichita.

"Wichita, shut up!" she warned.

"What is your problem?" shouted Tallahassee.

"You!" The whole room froze. The only thing that made a sound was the tv that no one was paying attention to. Tallahassee sighed and left the room. Roanoke clasped her hands over her mouth. Wichita nodded her head towards the door as if to say, 'go after him'. Roanoke nodded slightly and darted out of the room. She went out onto the back porch and found Tallahassee sitting on the deck with his feet in the pool. She sat down beside him and kicked her flip-flops off. Neither spoke.

Roanoke slid her arm around his waist. She placed her other hand on his knee and she kissed his cheek. She kissed all over his face as she moved herself into his lap. He started to laugh as she pushed him down and continued to kiss his lips and chin. When he was on his back, she stopped and rested her head on his chest.

"Baby, you aren't a problem, you never will be, I'm not mad at you, you gotta believe me. You should know that I love you way to freakin' much to be mad at you. I-" Roanoke was cut off by Tallahassee grabbing her and flipping her over so he was on top.

"I know." he said, kissing her red lips. Roanoke smiled and kissed him back.

"But.. I did hear you and Wichita talking earlier." Roanoke's eyes widened.

"What did you hear?" she asked, a bit panicky.

"I really don't know, but you seemed worried, and it was like I did something." Roanoke took a deep breath.

"Well-"

"Zombies!" came a shout from the living room Roanoke and Tallahassee looked at each other and smiled.

"Time to nut up or shut up!" they said in unison before running into the house.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked that first chapter! Please review! I had 100 reviews on Cherish What's Left Over, so let's see if we can make it to 150 for this one! Tell your friends and family! Please read! Thanks!**


	2. The Lone Survivor

Hey guys! If you want to know, the song used in this chapter is called Who Says You Can't Go Home by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles if you want to listen to it! ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing and tell your friends!

Sorry for the late update btw!

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 2: The Lone Survivor

Roanoke grabbed her machine guns (her recently favored weapons) and Tallahassee went for...

"Where are you going?" yelled Roanoke.

"To the shed!" yelled Tallahassee, bolting out the back door.

"Of course." Columbus and Roanoke said in unison, rolling their eyes. Roanoke grabbed a baseball bat and charged at a zombie that broke into the house, Wichita placed herself in front of Roanoke and waved her hand dismissively.

"Think of this as your maternity leave." Wichita whispered, shooting the zombie in the head.

"What? Wichita! I'm not even showing yet!" Roanoke yelled in a hiss.

"I know, you just need to be taking it easy!"

"I can't believe you! What are you! My mother!" Roanoke shouted, bashing a zombie's head in with her bat.

"No! I'm your friend!"

"If you're the type of friend that's gonna be wanting to help me down stairs four months in, then you're fired!"

"I won't! I just want you to be careful!"

"Careful my ass!" Roanoke shouted, shooting zombies repeatedly with her machine guns. She began to laugh maniacally. Wichita then glanced at Tallahassee who was having a bit too much fun with those saws that he found. Wichita looked back and forth between the two and shook her head. She was seriously curious about how this baby was going to be brought up.

Later, the gang had fled the house and went browsing for another house. It was six in the evening and Tallahassee and Roanoke were singing a duet and the others were smiling and listening, they weren't half bad, not good, but not bad either. They were singing to Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles. This was one of Tal and Ro's favorite songs.

"I spent twenty years tryin' to get outta this place, I was lookin' for somethin' I couldn't replace! I was runnin' away from the only thing I've ever knooown!" Tallahassee sang and the others laughed, admittedly, Roanoke was a bit better than her counterpart.

"Like a blind dog without a bone! I was a gypsie lost in the twilight zone! I highjacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of goo-oold!"

"I been there, done that, I ain't lookin' back! From the seeds I've sown!" they both sang.

"Seven times, spendin' too much time on the telephone! Who says you can't go home!" Tallahassee sang by himself, waiting for the next double line to come up.

"Who says, you can't go home! There's only one place that calls me one of their own!"

"Just a home-town boy! On a rollin' stooone! Who says you can't go home!"

"Who says you can't go back! All around the world and as a matter of fact! There's only one place left I want to go-ooo! That says you can't go home!"

"I went as far as I could, tryin' to find a new face, erasin' one of these lines, that I would erase! With a million miles of memories on that ro-oad!" Roanoke sang beautifully.

"Every step I take, I know I'm not alone! You take the home from a boy, but not the boy from his home! These are my streets! And only life I've ever kno-own! That says you can't go home!" The two sang and the rest of the gang clapped to the rythm, all smiling and enjoying themselves.

"Doesn't matter where you are!"

"Doesn't matter where you go!"

"A million miles away!"

"Or just a mile up the road! Take it in! Take it with you when you go! There's only one place left I want to go! Who says you can't go home!" the two finished with a loud clap. The rest cheered and clapped and Ro hugged Tal.

"That rocked! I never knew I could sing like that! I always sucked at singing."

"Well you both were good." Little Rock smiled.

"I know." Tallahassee said.

"Yes, because you are oh-so awesome." Columbus said sarcastically. Columbus felt Tallahassee's icy glare on the back of his neck and the whole car went silent.

"Forty-five?" asked Columbus.

"Fifty." Tallahassee corrected, punching Columbus in the arm. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

After another half-hour of driving around, browsing for a nice neighborhood or single house in a field, Roanoke struck up a converstation.

"So, most annoying, stupid thing you can think of before Z-land." she said, crossing her arms with a curious look on her face.

"Taxes." Everyone but Little Rock moaned. Everyone laughed.

"Well that's one thing that don't need explainin'." laughed Tallahassee.

"Soccer." said Detroit.

"Really? I figured you'd be the type to play soccer." said Wichita.

"Basketball." said Detroit. "Played all through high-school and a bit through college. I didn't like soccer though, I don't see the point in kicking a ball around the field."

"What's the point in dribbling a ball down the court?" asked Roanoke.

"Touche. Still, thought soccer was the most annoying thing in the world. What about you, Ro?"

"Well, preps, first off and Hannah flippin' Montana."

"We all coulda guessed that." laughed Wichita.

"Yeah, well, let me guess, your pet peeve was probably girls that were prettier than you."

"Nope, not at all. My pet peeve was all the stupidity. Like this one show, it was really out there. It was called, 'I didn't know I was pregnant'. Wichita kind of shouted the name of the show and Roanoke swallowed.

"Psh, how do you _not_ know if you're pregnant?" Tallahassee scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised. In this one episode, the _husband_ didn't know the girl was pregnant. She didn't _tell_ him, you see." Roanoke made a subtle movement- her index finger sliding across her throat, her eyes wide and glaring at Wichita.

"And so the wife didn't tell him until last minute, then he ended up getting _mad_ that he didn't _tell him_." Roanoke shook her head slowly and Wichita smirked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Roanoke? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Little Rock said.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

After another few minutes, they finally pulled into a driveway. Roanoke got out and stretched and looked around. They were at a small house in the middle of a field. She could see houses in the distance but they weren't any too close. This was a good spot. They unpacked and got settled and Roanoke jumped on the computer that the house had, thank God it worked.

"Hey, I was going to get on there!" whined Columbus.

"To get on World of War Craft? Don't think so." Roanoke mumbled, going on Facebook. Roanoke spent a few minutes on Facebook without finding anything. She sighed and went back to Google. She found some websites that were made during the z-virus outbreak, ones that told survivors to go to certain places, ones that gave advice on how to wait out the plague. She found one where survivors could check and see if others were alive. She clicked on the link and found one person in the chatroom. She typed up a name and began to chat.

Carrot_top23: hey!

Flame144: oh! a survivor!

Carrot_top23: yep!

Flame144: wow...i figured it was a waste of time to come on!

Carrot_top23: me too! but whataya know? so where are you?

Flame144: Idaho. you?

Carrot_top23: Michigan.

Flame144: sweetness. so are you alone?

Carrot_top23: nope! I got five others!

Flame144: wow! Could I join up with you guys?

Carrot_top23: hold on, let me consult the crew! lol!

"Guys! Come here!" Roanoke shouted over her shoulder. Everyone gathered around the computer and Roanoke pointed to the screen.

"There's another survivor! He's in Idaho! We could go pick him up!"

"I dunno, sounds fishy."

"What's fishy 'bout it, Tal? He's a survivor! He's obviously not zomb!"

"I dunno... I just got a bad feeling about it." Tallahassee said, stretching.

"I think it's a great idea! Let's go get him!" exclaimed Little Rock.

"That's two votes yes, what about you guys?" Roanoke asked. Wichita nodded.

"Sounds cool." Roanoke held up three fingers. Columbus shrugged.

"Whatever, we'd need another car though." Roanoke nodded and looked to Detroit.

"I guess." he sighed. Roanoke smiled and went back to chatting with Flame144.

Carrot_top23: you're good! we'll be in Idaho within two days!

Flame144: cool! thanks! i'm so glad to be talking to another person!

Carrot_top23: me too! well, i'll talk to you tomorrow, i'm as tired as i don't know what! lol!

Flame144: okay!

Roanoke logged off and leaped over the sofa. She landed next to Tallahassee and Little Rock.

"What up!" she asked playfully, patting Little Rock on the head.

"About to watch Hellboy!"

"Oh, awesome! I love him!" Wichita sat beside Columbus on another sofa and Detroit took the recliner. Everything was fine but little did they know that soon, things would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Tex

**HI GUYS! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATEEEEEE UPDAAAATE! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER FANFICTIONS! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND TRY TO KEEP DOWN YOUR LUNCH WHILE READING THIS AWFUL CHAPTER! ^^;**

disclaimer: i don't own zland. Just Ro, Detroit and Tex...

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 3: Tex

Roanoke sighed loudly. Tallahassee looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He quirked an eyebrow but turned his attention back to the tv. Roanoke sighed again, this time, a bit more loud and drawn out. She sprawled herself out on Tallahassee's lap and looked up at him with big eyes.

"You're bored, aren't you?" asked Tallahassee, looking down at his girlfriend. Roanoke nodded eagerly.

"Well, I guess if you round up the others, we can-"

"We're here!" exclaimed the rest of the gang, popping up from behind the sofa. Tallahassee gave a startled jump and his eyes darted around, looking at his companions.

"How did you... where did you-"

"Let's go!" Little Rock cheered, heading for the door. Tallahassee noticed that everyone already had their bags packed as well.

"How did-"

"We be ninjas." Roanoke laughed before hopping on Detroit's back.

"Onward!" she hollered, pointing towards the van.

"Yes, your majesty." Detroit laughed sarcastically as he gave her a piggy back ride to the van. Tallahassee blinked, still trying to figure out what just happened before tailing behind the others.

"So we're going to Idaho?" asked Wichita.

"Apparantly." huffed Tallahassee, sliding in the vehicle beside Roanoke.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Tal! We're finding another survivor!" Roanoke said happily.

"Yeah, the more survivors, the better!" said Little Rock.

"Yeah, someone needs to repopulate the U.S." said Columbus. Everyone froze and turned to look at him.

"What?" he said, shrugging. "It's true!" he stated.

"How would we repopulate?" asked Little Rock. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Little Rock." said Detroit nervously.

"She was kinda sheltered, wasn't she?" Tallahassee asked bluntly. Wichita bit her lip and nodded nervously.

"No, seriously, what?" Little Rock asked, confused. Roanoke pushed a button on the radio and Dragula blared from the speakers in response.

"I still don't get why you like Rob Zombie!" Columbus yelled over the beat. Roanoke slapped him in return.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're not him!" Roanoke screamed at the bushy-haired boy. Tallahassee laughed and pulled Roanoke in a bit closer to him to keep her from mauling Columbus.

An hour later, the gang pulled into a Seven-Eleven parking lot to fill up on snacks and gas. Roanoke and Tallahassee went straight for the trunk, grabbing various weapons. Wichita shook her head as she saw Roanoke marvel at a double-ended spear. Roanoke laughed to herself and twirled the spear around in her hands, she did a few flips and jumps and stared at the spear like it was her best friend.

"This'll do nicely." she remarked with a smirk. Tallahassee, on the other hand, was clipping grenades to his belt. 'Where do these two even find this stuff?' Wichita thought to herself. She was seriously wondering what would happen when the two had to settle down.

Seven minutes later...

"Whoo, that was awesome!" Roanoke yelled, wiping blood off her face. "What was your count, Tal?"

"Five!"

"I got six!" Roanoke smirked, throwing her double headed spear, it hit the wall with a 'twang' and stuck there.

"I'm beginning to wonder whether or not you say a higher number than me so you won't lose." Tallahassee mumbled, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Would you like to count the corpses for proof?" Roanoke chirped. Tallahassee paused for a moment.

"There really isn't much left to count." said Detroit, trying to keep breakfast down. Columbus was already in the corner heaving. Roanoke looked around at the carnage. Organs and blood coating every inch of the store, bones and skin all strewn about.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Said Wichita, turning away. Little Rock's jaw was slacked.

"Cool!" she awed.

"Heheh. Yeah...sooo...Let's get some doughnuts!" Roanoke cheered, sliding on the slick blood all the way down the Hostess aisle. Everyone already knew what was on Tallahassee's mind.

"Expired. Expired. Expired. Oh, what do ya know? ...Expired!" screamed Roanoke with frustration. Tallahassee growled as well when he saw that all of his precious Twinkies were out of date. He was about to let out an angry stream of curses but the sound of a car engine revving up cut him off. He paused.

"Is...that the van?" he murmured. Everyone looked out the window to see their van wheeling off.

"What the hell!" Roanoke screamed, running out the door with everyone else on her heels.

"Little Rock!" Tallahassee called, tossing her a gun. Little Rock nodded, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, like Tallahassee had taught her. Her aim was spot-on and the bullet nailed the van's tire, sending it squealing to a stop.

It took a moment, but after waiting in baited breath, someone stepped out of their van. It was a boy. A teenage boy who looked about fourteen years old. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a brown sweater and blue jeans. His face was speckled with tiny freckles as well.

"What the...Oh! Howdy!" The boy said in a southern voice, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing, taking my-" Shouted Tallahassee, who was cut off by Little Rock.

"A survivor!" Little Rock shouted.

"Yeah, I think if zombies learned how to drive, we'd be screwed." said Columbus. The boy laughed at that.

"Er, sorry 'bout your car. I didn't know anyone owned it." He said.

"It's fine!" Roanoke said happily.

"Who says?" Tallahassee interrupted.

"There are fifty million more Caddies out there, Tal." said Roanoke.

"Yeah, but I need a tire. That's just fan-freakin'-tastic."

"Once again, sorry." The boy chuckled nervously.

"So what's your name!" Little Rock said enthusiastically. Detroit elbowed her.

"No names in Zland. Where are you from, kid?" he asked.

"Big ol' Texas." The kid said. "Call me Tex."

"'Kay, Tex!" Little Rock said happily. Tallahassee eyed the boy suspiciously and dragged Roanoke off to the side against her will.

"I don't trust 'im." said Tal. Roanoke rolled her eyes.

"Same crap every time we meet someone new, Tal. What's so terrible about _this _kid? His freckles and big brown eyes look like they want to slit our throats?" Roanoke said sarcastically.

"His eyes are shiftin'." Tallahassee said. Roanoke gave him an 'are you flippin' kiddin' me?' look.

"Tal?...He's fourteen." She said slowly. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't believe me!"

"I won't! He's a little kid! He isn't going to bring upon another apocolypse!"

"He just better not be another Sacramento."

"I don't think anyone can pull off that kind of crazy, Tal." Roanoke laughed. Roanoke trotted back over to the group, Tal following lazily behind.

"He's so cool, Ro! He survived Zland and he's fourteen!" Little Rock chirped. Roanoke ruffled Little Rock's hair.

"Sweetness." she said.

"Yeah, no one mind me, I'm just going to look for a spare tire for my CADDIE!" Tallahassee snapped.

"Tal, stop being a seven-year-old." Wichita snapped back. Tallahassee stuck out his tongue.

"He's so mature." said Columbus.

"Eh, he's my kind of mature." Roanoke said, eyes half open.

Later...

"Finally! After walking for a mile, I FOUND A TIRE FOR MY CADDIE!" Tallahassee cheered, raising the tire in the air. Roanoke slumped.

"Finally!" She sighed.

"Yes, now we go the exciting mile back." Columbus sighed. Roanoke thumped him and turned around to go back. Tallahassee glared at Columbus.

"How about you carry this, Columbo?" Tallahassee said, throwing the tire over Columbus' shoulder.

"Nope, I don't mind at all." Said Columbus sarcastically.

"Good." said Wichita, walking by as well. The next four minute silence was cut off by a loud 'POW!' The three eldest pulled out their guns and ran towards the gunshots that started to litter the air.

"Go!" Roanoke commanded, pulling out her sniper. Roanoke looked in her scope and saw in the distance, Little Rock and Tex shooting zombies.

"Little Rock!" Wichita shouted, running towards her sister and shooting down zombies on the way. Tex missed a few shots, and Little Rock couldn't stop screaming.

"You know, we should really teach her how to fight sometime!" Tallahassee said thoughtfully, bashing a zombie in the head. Columbus fired his gun but Tex was pushed into him on accident and his aim screwed up, he ended up shooting Roanoke in the leg.

Roanoke howled in pain and collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL?" Roanoke screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Tallahassee came to her aim after chopping a zombies head off with a pick-axe.

"Holy hell, I'm soooo sorry, Roanoke!" Columbus shouted awkwardly, running his hand up and down the barrell of his gun nervously. Roanoke winced and looked at the hunk of flesh hanging off of her leg.

"We got the zombies!" Wichita said, motioning for Detroit to keep shooting, even though his main concern was Roanoke.

Tallahassee ripped his sleeve off and wrapped it around Roanoke's leg. Roanoke cried out in pain.

"Shh, easy, Ro!" Tallahassee eased her up on her other leg and hurried her to the Caddie while Wichita and Columbus picked at the last couple zombies, double-tapping.

"Urgh, just my freaking luck!" Roanoke mumbled, biting her cheek. Tallahassee chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before pooring alcohol on her leg. Roanoke screamed and writhed in pain, tearing the leather on the seats. Tallahassee frowned at that but continued tending to the wound.

The others came up to the van.

"She okay?" asked Wichita, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, she'll be fine..." Tallahassee trailed off when he saw Columbus. His attitude quickly changed.

"Does she look anything like a zombie to you, Ohio? Huh? Do you think it was funny? Do ya? What the hell were you doing!" Tallahassee went off, shoving Columbus backwards.

"Shooting her in the leg? Who the hell do you think you are?" Tallahassee shouted louder. "Spacing out during a zombie fight! Not one of your smartest moves!" Tallahassee continued to yell, shoving Columbus back more each step.

"Tal-"

"Don't give me excuses! You shot her in the fu-"

"Tallahassee!" Wichita yelled, trying to pull Tallahassee back. Tallahassee brushed her off and pushed Columbus to the ground.

"How would you like it if I shot you!" Tallahassee, yelled, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Columbus' face.

"TALLAHASSEE FLORIDA! PUT THE DAMN GUN AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Roanoke thundered. Tallahassee seemed to come back to reality. His arm shook and he put his gun away. He looked at his boots.

"Sorry." he said. "I'm being a dick." He said. Columbus was just speechless. Wichita crouched down to help him.

"Florida." Detroit said, shaking his head in warning. Tallahassee bit his lip.

"I-I'm sorry. I was knocked into Columbus and his aim was screwed up. I really am sorry." spoke Tex. Tallahassee shot him a look.

"Just..." Tallahassee took a deep breath and pointed his finger at the boy. "Just be sure not to screw up again." He threatened.

"W-we'll ride in that van. I think Tal and Ro should have some alone time." Said Wichita. The others nodded and scurried over to another van. "We'll meet you at the border!" Wichita shouted before driving off.

Tallahassee stood there for a moment in the awkward silence that hung between him and Ro.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened back there?" Roanoke asked finally, giving him a skeptic look.

"I...I just...I guess I lost it."

"You guess? You aimed a gun at your best friend's face. Tell me if that was sane or not."

"It wasn't." Tallahassee muttered. "I'm sorry, Ro. I just got so damn mad."

"Why, Tal? It was an accident. He didn't mean to shoot me." Roanoke said softly. Tallahassee walked over to her and sat down in the seat beside her.

"I know...it's just...I guess...If it...what if it was worse? If he shot you in the chest? I can't bare the thought of you being hurt, Roanoke."

"The feeling's mutual, Tal." Roanoke said, resting her forehead on his. "Control yourself." She whispered, placing a kiss on his thin lips.

"I'll try." he uttered.

"Apologize to Ohio later." she said, kissing him on the jaw.

"I will." he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

'Tell him now.' a voice in her head said.

"Hey, Tal."

"Hn?"

"What would you say if...like...maybe...I was...-"

"Yo, Tal! Ro! Come in, guys!" Detroit's voice came in through a walkie-talkie. "Let's go! We gotta get moving before it gets dark!" Roanoke bit the inside of her cheek as Tallahassee climbed in the front seat and started up the engine.

"I'm gonna go put the tire on." he said, getting out of the van. Roanoke blinked.

"'Kay." she said.

* * *

'Know it sucked...XD review you guys? i hope you guys are still hanging on and havent ditched it!

i just got into the awful writers block and couldnt write a single dang thing so please forgive me! i guess after tons of chapters of Cherish What's Left Over, i got Zlanded out! XD


	4. Kick Back For Now

Disclaimer: i don't own Zombieland or its' characters.

I own Tex, Detroit, and Roanoke.

...You guys are gonna come after me with torches and such aren't you? It's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm SOOOO sorry! TT^TT

i've been busy with my DeviantART account and doing either random things or ABSOLUTELY nothing. I have NO excuse as to why I couldn't have posted this chapter sooner and I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! I'll try to have the next one up sooner and not wait a freaking generation to do so!

Thank you to all of my readers, friends and fans who've stuck it out with me all this time and don't want to particularly kill me. And I hope that some of you who haven't reviewed Separated as much as CWLO or haven't reviewed at all, review. Because it makes me feel so much better to know you guys still hold it out with me through these rough writing times.

Keep up your good work and I have some Zombieland CWLO and Separated artwork on my DeviantART account, if you'd like to see it, let me know!

*bows* Thank you very much, I love you all!

And excuse this filler sort of chapter, it was supposed to have a cliffhanger, from here, it gets way less filler-y and more serious and action-packed.

Enjoy.

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 4: Stretch Out

When the gang got back together, you could've cut the tension with a knife. Wichita was giving shifty looks to Tallahassee and Tallahassee, for once, had nothing to say. No smart comments, no outbursts about Twinkies. Not a word came from the Southern's mouth. That is, until Roanoke elbowed him...hard. Tallahassee gave her a look and she glared at him until he finally broke. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. Okay!" he whispered before he grabbed Columbus by the hoodie and dragged him a ways away from the others.

Tallahassee had a rough start. He kept stuttering and not finishing sentences and he finally shut up when Columbus started laughing.

"It's okay, Tallahassee. I know how hard it must be for you to apologize! I know you were being protective of Roanoke. It's not a big deal, I forgive you." Tallahassee stared at the boy for a moment before laughing himself.

"Who said I was trying to apologize?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Columbus said with sarcasm and a smile. Tallahassee playfully punched him in the arm and the two were about to walk back towards the others until a scream rang out through the air.

"What now?" Tallahassee muttered before running off with Columbus to see what was going on.

The rest of the gang were no longer by the cars, they were in a house that they decided to stake out in for the night.

"What happened?" asked Columbus, running into the living room.

"They have all of the seasons of Criminal Minds!" Roanoke squealed, holding a dvd to her chest. Little Rock pranced around the room swinging more dvds in her hands.

"I can't wait to watch them! I love this show!" The girl giggled.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to browse for the usual: Non-stale Twinkies.

Tex, curious of what Tallahassee was doing, followed him. The young bright-eyed boy watched the muscular man look through pantry after pantry, cursing quietly every time he didn't find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Tex finally asked, nervously. He still found Florida quite intimidating.

"Twinkies." Tallahassee said bluntly with a hint of malice.

"Twinkies?"

"Twinkies." Tallahasee confirmed, closing a cabinet with frustration.

"Why Twinkies?" Tex inquired, running a finger down the fridge door.

"'Cause they're his crack." Roanoke giggled, hobbling into the room. Tallahassee's face quickly changed from irritation to concern as he rushed to Roanoke's side, slinging an arm under both of hers.

"Hey! You shouldn't be on your feet!"

"I distinctly remember _you_ giving me a hard time when you were shot. I'm just returning the favor!" Roanoke smiled brightly up at him. Tallahassee rolled his eyes.

"_Still, _you should be sitting down! It looks like it hurts anyway." Tallahassee griped. Roanoke poked him in the chest.

"_Sure_, it burns like heck, _but, _I'll live!" She giggled. Tallahassee slapped his forehead.

"Dumbass, if it burns then you shouldn't be _on_ it!"

"I'm not going to be running the mile, okay? I just wanted to come and tell you that we're about to watch a movie. See if you can find some popcorn." Roanoke said before winking and walking away. Tex stared at Tallahassee for a moment, who was staring after Roanoke's retreating figure.

"You love 'er?" Tex asked. Tallahassee gave him a perplexed look before shrugging.

"Yeah. She's family. Why not?"

"I mean...you guys...together?"

"...Yeah, guess you could say that." Tallahassee miffed before rummaging through the cabinets again but for a different objective. Tex let out a chuckle and Tallahassee turned around to look at him.

"What's so funny?" he coaxed, daring the Southern boy to say something daring.

"Nothing, it's just, you seem too...'Oh look at me, I'm badass' to have a girlfriend!" Tallahassee sneered and gave a sarcastic laugh before muttering something about 'stupid kids' under his breath.

Later, the gang sat, gathered around the coffee table, playing 'Clue'

"Mrs. White, in the kitchen, with the candle stick!" said Roanoke confidently. Tallahassee laughed his ass off.

"That's what she said!" he chuckled. Roanoke rolled her eyes but burst into laughter a minute later.

"You two are so immature. Sometimes I feel like the oldest here." Wichita muttered, moving her character across the board.

"They can't help it." Columbus smirked, rolling the dice and stuffing his face with popcorn. Tallahassee glared at Columbus and was about to throw the whole bowl of popcorn at him.

"DON'T!" came everyone's voice at once.

"Tallahassee Florida! That is the last bag of popcorn! Don't waste it on Columbus' face!" yelled Detroit, taking as much popcorn as possible before Tallahasee did something drastic with it. Roanoke smiled and banged her ice cream spoon on the side of her can of Mountain Dew.

"Okay you guys, enough with the 'tard fest! Time to hold a toast! To Zombieland and our new effed up little family! I'd have never met you guys if not for the apocolypse!"

"Cheers to the apocolypse!" Everyone shouted, raising their various sodas.

"And cheers to our newest member, Tex! I hope to get to know the little tyke more!"

"Cheers!" Everyone but Tallahassee shouted merrily. Tallahassee just grunted and gave Tex a calculating look. Tex looked nervous and out of place but smiled anyway.

"Thanks." He said softly, looking around at the circle of his new family.

Roanoke's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She couldn't see much, that was for sure. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her iPod. The digital clock on it said it was midnight. She groaned and sat up. She remembered dancing and singing and watching movies. A major sugar high meant a major crash. Roanoke looked around the living room; she had dozed off on the couch and wondered where her friends were strewn about. The shadow mound that she recognized as Little Rock was sprawled out over the armchair, a box of Nerds barely clutched in her hand. Wichita was snoring in Columbus' lap over near the fireplace, which had long-ago been doused. She looked around but couldn't make out any more figures as being her friends. She figured Tal probably fell on one of the beds in a spare bedroom and God only knew where Detroit and Tex were.

A creak of the floorboards reached Roanoke's ears and she reacted on instinct, grabbing her pistol and clicking off the saftey, aiming it down the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!" Came a worried whisper. Roanoke sighed in relief and put the safety back on.

"Tex! What are you doing!" Roanoke hissed.

"I woke up and I'm hungry!" Roanoke rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Midnight snack, huh?" Tex nodded eagerly.

"I'm going to heat up some ravioli in the oven. That okay?"

"Yeah, just don't burn the house down." Roanoke mumbled before going back to sleep. Tex smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said happily, tip-toeing into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Roanoke woke up to something she _really_ didn't want to hear.

"FIRE!"


	5. Up in Flames Down In Spirit

Disc: I don't own anyone but Tex, Roanoke and Detroit.

Okay, so I'm getting back into writing! Expect another chapter here soon!

This chapter's kind of short but I hope that the action and suspense is decent, that's what I'm aiming for! Please, if you can, give a detailed opinion on the scene. Was it action-packed enough? Emotional enough? And was it well-described?

Enjoy!

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 5: Up in Flames, Down in Spirit

Roanoke jumped off of the sofa and grabbed her gun.

"What!" she screamed, finding that Tex had burst into the living room and turned on the lights.

"Fire! There's a fire in the kitchen!" Tex repeated.

"Well...well WHY!" Roanoke screeched. Columbus, Little Rock, and Wichita promptly woke up in panic.

"What? Fire?" Little Rock exclaimed.

"Yeah! Fire! We've covered this! Now someone put it the hell out! What are you just standing there for? Get the stuff together, find a fire extinguisher! Something!" Roanoke commanded, running into the kitchen to see smoke billowing out of the oven and flames licking at the air. Roanoke covered her mouth and nose with her arm and ran back into the living room. Apparantly Columbus had gone to fetch Detroit and Tallahassee and Wichita could be seen packing up all of their things.

Roanoke looked to the coffee table and snatched up the Caddie keys. She tossed them to Little Rock.

"We got this! Go start up the van!" She yelled. Little Rock nodded and ran out of the house. Tallahassee jogged into the room with his duffel bag over-shoulder.

"Guys! Calm down! The last thing we need to do is panic!" Columbus said, taking his time with walking his duffel bag to the front door. "I mean, the fire's only spreading but so fast!" Detroit raised his hand.

"Uh, actually, we DO have to panic! When we were scouting the house, I found a propane tank right behind the house..." Roanoke's eyes widened.

"Then what the heck are we standing here for! Move! Get the stuff!" Roanoke ran out the door with everyone else on her heels, trying to escape the building before it exploded. They all yanked open the Caddie doors and piled inside and Roanoke did a quick once-over.

"Detroit, Tal, Wichi, Lil' Rock, Tex, me, Colu-...Where's Columbus!" Roanoke squealed, yanking the door back open and looking towards the burning building that was about to blow. Wichita panicked and ran out of the Caddie back towards the house.

"Wichita! No!" Roanoke yelled.

"I got 'em!" Tallahassee grunted before sprinting after Wichita and tackling her to the ground.

"Stay!" He shouted at her before running up the porch steps and into the house, to see that Columbus had fallen down the stairs and hit his head. Tallahassee rolled his eyes and was about to say a sarcastic comment but realized it wasn't really the best time. He could barely see since the pitch-black smoke was hovering around him. He coughed harshly and leaned down closer to the ground. He hooked his arms around Columbus' and tossed him over his shoulder. Tallahassee ran out of the building but his boot caught on the bottom porch step and sent him and Columbus to the ground. Roanoke gasped and leaped out the car to help the guys just when the building exploded!

"Tallahassee! Columbus!" she screamed, covering her eyes from the blinding light and heat of the blast. The blast died down and Wichita pushed past Roanoke and ran towards the remains of the house.

"Wichita! No! It's not safe!" Detroit hollered through the window, grabbing his pistol and tailing after Ro and Wichita.

It was pitch black and Roanoke and Wichita were looking helplessly among the rubble, looking for their lovers.

"Tal! Talk to me, Tal! Please!" Roanoke cried, attempting to move boards and rubble out of the way but burning her hands in the process. The only light they had was the left over, stray flames that were lingering on boards and bricks. Detroit stared at the girls helplessly; lost for words. He watched as the dancing flames lit up their faces. Tears created paths through the dirt and ash that littered their skin.

"Columbus?" Wichita called weakly, kicking away what was left of a rocking chair. Roanoke fell to her knees on the black grass and whimpered.

"Tal." She said weakly, her lip quivering.

"Ro?" came a southern drawl. Roanoke's face lit up as she spun around to see Tallahassee climbing out from under some rubble. She rushed over to help him shake off the wood and bricks. She grabbed his arm and heaved him out of the pile. She smiled at him. He was covered from head to toe in black ash. Wichita whirled around and ran up to them.

"Tal! Have you seen-"

"Ungh. Wichita?" came a weak voice from the same rubble pile that Tallahassee had emerged from. Wichita's eyes widened and Tallahassee and Roanoke helped her lift up some heavy beams that had fallen on Columbus. Columbus weakly climbed out of the pile and winced.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sore tomorrow." he muttered before being tackled by Wichita.

"Thank God you're okay!" she whispered.

Roanoke looked to Tallahassee, who she found, was staring at her. She smiled weakly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your'e okay!" She told him. Tallahassee rubbed her tangled, orange hair lovingly.

By now, Detroit's heart had come back down from his mouth and to his chest where it belonged. He sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"I think that's enough action for today...or the month..." he mumbled. Little Rock came running out of the car and tackled Tallahassee and Columbus.

"Oh my God, I thought you guys were dead!" she exclaimed, crying out of relief and fear. Tallahassee chuckled and patted Little Rock on the back. The gang stood up and walked back to the car.

"Speakin' of, what caused that freak fire?" Detroit asked. Roanoke's eyes widened and they all looked to the brown-haired boy sitting patiently in the Caddie, his eyes down-cast and his feet shuffling nervously. Tallahassee grinded his teeth.

"You put all of us in serious danger. I don't fuc-"

"Tal." Roanoke said sternly, setting her hand on his shoulder. "It's my fault. He said he was going to make a snack in the oven and I should've watched him." Tex shook his head and tears pricked at his eyes.

"No! Don't take the blame, Roanoke! I thought I could've done something as simple as heating up ravioli but I fell asleep on the counter and let it get away from me. It's my fault and I put you all in danger...I can understand if you want me out of the group. I've caused enough trouble already." Tallahassee shrugged.

"Fine by me." He grumbled.

"Tal!" Roanoke scolded before looking back to Tex with a worried face.

"It's not your fault, Tex. And you're not leaving the group. But just...be careful next time, okay?" Tallahassee scowled.

"In fact, there better not _be _a next time. Am I clear?" he snarled. Tex nodded and Little Rock hugged him. Wichita sighed and leaned on Columbus.

"I'm exhausted." she muttered. The others nodded in agreement. The tension in the air still thick, Detroit decided to break it.

"We could go to that house across the street." he offered.

"Not a chance. Zombies'll be here shortly. Nothing like an exploding building to say: "Hey, come and get it!" she said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I need a vacation." sighed Columbus, hugging Wichita.


	6. Sleepless

Hey you guys! I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded and I'm 99% sure that 99% of you would like to throw bricks at my head for not updating since the dinosaurs walked the earth.

Well truth is, life is busy, and a big b*tch. I haven't had many breaks for writing and not to mention, I've suffered from huuuuuge writer's block.

I hope you all can forgive me and I hope to have more chapters out soon!

And as some of you may know, I'm going back and editing all of my Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over chapters so that they're better and easier to read. Back when I first started writing, I didn't know much about it, and looking back, all of my chapters were big walls of text with no indentions. So I'm going back and re-uploading those chapters, so if a chapter of this story isn't uploaded, that's probably what I'm doing. So please try to be patient and I'll do the best I can since I'm busy until summer time when I have jack-nothing to do.

I hope I can gain new fans, and re-gain the old ones. Although I know that getting everyone back is going to be hard, it can be done and I hope that you all haven't forgotten or stopped caring about me. Though I'm being quite selfish and greedy since I'm begging for my fans back, when I haven't even done my responsibility.

Please forgive this poor ol' writer who's suffered from her worst block yet.

Thank you. ~*~*~

Also, I hope this chapter gives you the chills reading it, as much as it did to me when I was writing it! I hope I pulled off the creepy factor! Let me know! XD

Enjoy and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland. Only the stories which are purely fanfiction and I'm not making any profit off of it whatsoever. Tex, Roanoke, and Detroit are mine and so is the story.

~SlytherinQueen1.30

* * *

Zombieland: Separated

Chapter 6: Sleepless

"I spy...something black." mumbled a rather bored Roanoke.

"I get it! I'm covered in ash and I need a damn shower! Now just stop sayin' that!" Tallahassee yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Roanoke sighed and slapped the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to play freakin' eye-spy at one in the morning!" Roanoke tossed her head back. "I'm so freaking tired but I can't go to sleep!" she groaned, looking to the back seat to see that everyone else had fallen asleep. "Maybe we should just stop and sleep in the van. I don't feel like finding a house, clearing it out, barricading it and all that fancy crap." Tallahassee sighed and took his hat off. He ran his hand over his shaven head. He had a look of contemplation on his face and it then twisted with thought. He bit his lip and looked back to the crew. They seriously needed a new vehicle. Wichita and Columbus were cooped together with Ro and Tal's weapons in the trunk!

"I dunno, Ro. I hate to leave 'em in here to sleep to get 'em all cramped up but I don't wanna wake 'em up just to do another hour's worth of work." He whispered, flipping his hat over in his hands. Roanoke smiled softly and looked over at him.

"Awww. What a sweetheart!"

"Don't push it!"

"Sorry. I just think that it would work out best if we find a place to stay, get it all set up, then we could sleep there for as long as we want without the cramps and shorter sleep hours we'll get here in the van. Still, someone'd have to be awake anyway."

"Columbo's been 'sleep for hours. He'll have first watch." Roanoke nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." She muttered with no need as she tried to look to the sides of the road for a place to stay.

After a few more minutes of driving along the country road, Roanoke found an abandoned farm house. She pulled tiredly into the drive way and slowly parked the vehicle. She waited a few moments before stepping out of the car with her 9mm and a hunting knife. She glanced around warily with her big emergency flashlight. Tallahassee stepped out too with his flashlight.

"Zombiiiiie." Roanoke whispered, scanning the front yard with the circle of light that was provided. She heard a 'snap' come from her left and she twirled on her heels in that direction. She held up her gun and scanned the bushes. She inched closer and found nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows but stayed on guard.

"Wake Wichita up so she can guard the Caddie. We'll go scout the house out." Roanoke said. Tallahassee nodded and proceeded to wake Wichita up. When Wichita was decent, the dynamic couple crept up the porch steps, careful not to make a sound. Roanoke was a bit unnerved by the situation, but being beside Tallahassee made her feel a lot better.

The cool breeze brushed Roanoke's bushy orange hair around her shoulders. Her breath came out as fog and she saw her feet kick up dust in the light of her flashlight. This place must have been abandoned long before the virus outbreak.

Tallahassee reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly. He pushed the door open with ease and Roanoke winced when the ear-pierced creak of the old wooden door killed the creepy silence. Tallahassee stuck his head in the door and scoped out the living room with his flashlight. He gave a thumbs-up to Roanoke and tip-toed inside the farm house.

Roanoke followed behind him in tender, balanced steps. It was hard to not make the old floorboards creak though.

They normally wouldn't have been so careful and sneaky about scopes, but it was really dark out, and they didn't know the area well at all. They had to be careful and aware until the sun came up.

Roanoke whispered that she'd scope out the hallway on the left side of the staircase, and Tallahassee agreed that he'd take the one on the right.

Roanoke crept down the hall, her heart beat against her ribs, quicker and quicker with every step she took. Her eyes never left the first door on that hall; the one on her left. It wasn't open and she sneakily tugged at it. The door swung open ever-so slowly. She shone her flashlight into the room. It was a small bathroom that was clear. She sighed and shut the door half-way. She walked around the door and tip-toed to the next room. This room's door was ajar so she merely peered around the corner and examined the room with her light. It was a bedroom with old, ornate furniture coated in dust. Roanoke held back a sneeze and went to the next room; the last one on the hall. She kicked it open gently with the toe of her shoe and stormed into the room, flashing her light all around, sick of the suspense. There was nothing this room, which happened to be a study. She sighed and lowered her gun.

She shook her head, both disappointed and relieved. She walked back into the hallway and stepped backwards at what she saw. The bathroom door that she had shut was wide open. Roanoke exhaled.

"I…shut that door, didn't I?" she whispered to herself in shock. She slowly nodded in confirmation. "I _know_ I shut that door." She whispered, inching towards it. Roanoke held up her gun and whipped around the door, ready to shoot anything that was in the bathroom.

She found nothing.

"That's…bizarre." She muttered, still unnerved. She shook her head and went back down the hallway to the living room. She had heard nothing from Tallahassee so she figured that the coast was clear on his end. And speak of the devil, Tallahassee came around the corner and jumped at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Shit, Roanoke! Say something or somethin'! I almost shot you!" Roanoke sighed.

"Sorry! You find anythin' down that hall?"

"Nah, nothin' but dust. I'mma go upstairs and check it out, kay? I'll holler if I need ya, you stay down here." Roanoke nodded and ran a hand through her hair. Tallahassee surprised her though when he walked by her. He had brushed his hand against her and let his fingers linger on hers for a second before he went upstairs. He never looked at her while he did it but she smiled as she watched him walk up the stairs.

Roanoke bit her lip and suddenly, the thought of being alone downstairs in this old house frightened her for some reason. A terribly cold shiver raked up her spine and the hairs on her arms and back of her neck stood on end. She drew a shaky breath and didn't dare to move. 'There are no zombies here.' She reminded herself. But soon, she wasn't reminding herself. She was yelling this at herself and trying to drill it into her head but she wasn't convinced. Her instinct drove her insane and she wanted to practically scream. She did _not_ want to be in this house. She wanted to leave. Right now.

Her blood ran cold and her breaths were shaky and quick. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her hands were shaking so bad that she thought she'd drop her flashlight. She felt that someone…or something was watching her.

Suddenly, the thoughts she was drowning in were cut off by an abrupt noise; a creak. A savage, loud creak that sounded vaguely like that bathroom door she swore she closed earlier. Roanoke shakily clicked the safety off of her gun and with a sneer, walked over to the left hallway.

The bathroom door was closed.


End file.
